A Pirates Life For Me
by TheRebelInUsAll
Summary: A story taking place about 13 years after the movie. Will and Elizabeth have a 12 year old daughter, who isn't exactly a perfect angel. Trouble ensues when an old friend stops by... Rated PG-13 as a precautionary for mild language only. Please R&R!
1. Meet Carol

A/N: This is my first Pirates ff, so give me a little slack here. This story starts about 13-14 years after the movie. Several new charecters join the friends from the movie in a story that will take your mind on a journey through all kinds of possibilities.

Main Charecters: Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Carol (you'll find out who she is soon enough, don't worry)

Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, I don't own Pirates, the only thing I probably own in this whole bloody story is Carol and the storyline.. Savvy?

------------------------- 

"Carol Elizabeth Turner! Get down from there immediatly!" An enraged Elizabeth stood looking up at the 12 year old girl who romped on top of the roof. Fury flamed in her eyes as the girl spun around, her hat floping on her wavy brown hair, as it was 2 sizes too large. "If you don't come down, I'll see to it that you don't get the new hat you've been wanting!" The girl sighed, grabing a rope that hung near by and swinging down to land neatly in front of her mother. "You always ruin all my fun." the girl complained, scowling. Elizabeth just looked down at her daughter with a sigh, and shook her head. "You'll have plenty of time for your fun later."

As Elizabeth and the girl headed inside the house, Elizabeth suddenly remembered what she had gone on search for her daughter for in the first place. "Oh, yes. Your father wants us to meet him at his shop later tonight. Says an old friend of his stopped by. Wants us to come see him tonight." Elizabeth frowned at her daughter, who was wearing an excited look. "Carol, I want you to look NICE tonight, understand? I know it's hard to act proper, but can you at least TRY to look the part?" Carol sighed, but said, reluctantly, "Alright. I just hope Dad's old friend doesn't treat me like some little kid." Elizabeth gave her daughter a worried glance before saying, "I think you two will get along just fine." As her daughter turned off to head to her room, Elizabeth sighed. "Yes, but perhaps too well.." she murmered, looking down at the oversized hat she now held.

--------------------------------

Well, what did you think? Now you know who Carol is.. and you can tell her mother isn't exactly happy about the way she behaves... So, R&R please! 


	2. Stalling For Swordfights

**A/N: Sorry this was such a long time in the coming, I got stuck! But, I hope you enjoy it! And keep reviewing! Thanks to everyone who reviewed before (all three of you!) Now, read! **  


--------------------------

Carol smiled triumphantly, a small bundle tucked under her arms, her hat flopping in the small breeze, her long sleeves catching the winds as she walked behind her mother. Stalling was the ultimate key to success, she had decided, if it meant you didn't have to wear those itchy, proper, fancy dresses her mother tried to force on her. No, Carol Elizabeth Turner was not meant to wear dresses. She was made for baggy clothes, flopping hats, the open sea, and a boat to call her own. Yes, that was what Carol truely wanted. Not necessarily a pirate's life, but a life on the water... Out at the sea. A life of adventure, swordfights, danger.. Yes, that was the life for her.

The door to the blacksmith shop creaked as it slid open, revealing the glint of the swords that sat all around the room. Will stepped out from behind a counter to look at his daughter. "You up for a swordfight before your mother makes you change?" he murmured, casting a knowing glacne at the bundle in her arms. Carol just grinned, and whispered back, "When am I not?" Carefully, she slipped out of her mothers vision to retrieve her beautiful sword, crafted by her father just for her. It shone brightly in the window, with the sun's last rays smiling down upon the work of art. It was, as her father said, one of his best works. She smiled a knowing smile over the smooth metal of the sword, which glinted as she picked it up gently. Carefully, she walked back over, holding the sword behind her back. She waited a moment to make sure her mother's back was turned before sneaking backwards, into a smaller area of the shop. Her father also came back after a moment, and then.

The sound of two swords clashing brought all attention to the area where Carol and her father now stood, swords flashing in the small patches of light that shone through. Elizabeth merely sighed, realizng that she had been outsmarted, and shook her head, clearly disproving. The distracted Carol, and while it was only a brief second lost, she had to fight back hard to regain her position. However, the tides soon turned when Carol quickly backed her father into a corner, gaining her a small advantage. As Will lept out around a nearby pile of boxes, Caroll sprinted to the other side, her sword ready, and she lept in front of him, knocking his sword from his hands when he least expected it. He laughed. "You got me again!" Carol grinned. "You bet I did!"

And from the shadows, a murmer of agreement could be heard.

----------------------

  
**A/N: Oooh, I love cliffhangers! (I'm so evil, aren't I?) Review and maybe I'll have the next chapter faster then this one..**


	3. An Old Friend

**Author's Note: Hee, ok, this chapter has to be my favorite of all the ones I've written, which it why it took a while.. I had to get it just perfect. So, enjoy, and remember to review.. That'll motivate me to keep writing the chapters! **

Disclaimer: Why must I post this? If I owned Pirates, A, I'd be rich, and B, I wouldn't be posting here.   


------------------

"Damn right, she fought well." Carol whipped around at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. She studied the man who had stepped out from the shadows well, for he was not quite like anyone she had ever seen. He had a ragged appearance to him, from his somewhat frayed clothing to his well-worn tri-cornered hat. A gold tooth was just visible under the smirk he bore, and a red bandanna lay across his forehead. Beads were visible in his long hair, and his eyes were darkly outlined. There was a smell, too, that seemed to linger around him.. It smelled suspiciously like.. Rum. After a moment, Carol seemed to come to some realization, and she looked to the door. She looked back at the man for just one moment before focusing on a very specific point on the door: just above the latch, where a small gash could be found if one searched. 

She jumped as the man spoke again. "It's obvious she inherited it from her father.. No offense to you, o'course." he said, turning to her mother. Elizabeth smiled a half-smile, which clearly meant that she didn't mind at all. Carol found a strong finger lifting her head up, but for once she didn't resist. "Hmm," the man grunted, before looking back t her parents. "She's got fire in her eyes, yet a lovely face much like yours," he said, nodding to Elizabeth. Will smiled. "Yes, she looks just like her mother did when she was her age." Dark, penetrating eyes looked into Carols, but she did not back down. He nodded. "Good, strong spirit." He stepped back a few steps. "Well?" he said, addressing Carol this time. "I suppose you know who I am by now, if your parent have told you anything worth telling." Carol just grinned. "You better believe I do.. Captain Sparrow." she said, pleased with herself. She saw a flicker of excitement in his eyes before he bent down close to her, speaking almost in a whisper. 

"That's right.. Obviously you've heard of me.." He stood up straight, looking at her from the corner of her eye. Carol just smirked, staring right back at him. "Of course I have. Who hasn't heard of the infamous Jack Sparrow?" She grinned, lost once again in the world she visited so often. "The same Jack Sparrow who escaped from right under Commodore Norrington's nose.. Twice!" As she was wrapped in her dream, she did not see Jack pull out one of his famous canisters of rum, sipping from it with an amused expression on his face, cleary waiting to see where this was going. Nor did she see Elizabeth hang her hang, shaking it as she always did when her daughter launched into one of these daydreams. And she missed her father smiling, knowing almost by heart what would come next. 

"The same Jack Sparrow who I have heard the tale of for years. A tale of adventure and romance, bravery and piracy. The tale of the cursed treasure of Cortez.. The tale of how my father, Will Turner, set out with you, Jack, so as to rescue my mother, Elizabeth.. How they were secretly in love with each other, but could not bear to tell each other.. How, above all odds, you did, and they finally confessed their love for each other, and you escaped! You, Jack Sparrow, escaped to the Black Pearl, which is once again yours.. And how my parents then had me." She grinned, back from her fantasy. "Heard of you? Yeah, I've heard of you."   


-------------------------

** Well, what did you think? Review now, or I'll send the skeleton monkey after you! **


End file.
